The Hogwarts Tales
by Ember Glass
Summary: A series of oneshots based on many fandoms. (Tale One: Frozen, Rise of the Guardians)(Tale Two: Community)
1. Tale One: Frozen, Rise of the Guardians

_Tale One: Love Me Like You Do_

_"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."_

_Loretta Young_

Elsa Queen had never really been one for spectacles, parties, surprises, or anything big really. She prefers to stand backstage and watch her sister's performances or sit quietly in the stands as everyone else stands up and cheers for some quidditch goal. To her, sports are idiotic and quite frankly just purely testosterone so she sees no reason to entertain herself in something so frivolous. Really, she's got bigger dreams and goals in mind; her biggest one being that she'll be Mistress of Magic for her country Arendelle just like her ancestors before her.

Of course there is Hans to compete with for the spot, but really…it's _Hans_. Out of thirteen siblings he's the least likely to get the spot compared to Elsa's parentage and well…just history in the place.

She was practically _born_ in the Ministry of Magic of Arendelle. The blonde knows everyone, what position they work and just how much they like their jobs. She's practically a shoo in. Try and have Hans beat that.

Of course, she doesn't really hate Hans; they are friends after all… she merely…_puts up_ with him. Of course Anna doesn't mind hanging out with him despite the fact that they're exes and he broke her heart into a million pieces.

Elsa figures she has Kristoff to thank for Anna not going off the deep end. She can be…over dramatic sometimes.

The blonde sighs and flips her braid over her shoulder, intent on getting some work done. She's a Ravenclaw, one of the brightest but then again you don't get into Ravenclaw if you're not intelligent. Another contributing factor to her future goal. Who doesn't want a Ravenclaw as their Mistress of Magic?

That's when Elsa's best friend runs into the room. Her books are practically flying out of her arms (not really though Elsa swears it'll happen any second), and adjusts her glasses before they fall down her nose.

The brunette quickly pauses for a breath and Elsa can't help but be amused at Belle's antics.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. It's lunch. I figured I remind you before you got lost in your books. Goodness knows how you can never pull yourself out of them."

"One needs to focus…"

Belle waves her hand. "On becoming Mistress of Magic, I know. But one also has to eat to become Mistress of Magic so let's go."

Elsa grins and tucks her books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulders and nodding.

"Ready when you are."

Belle just huffs and rolls her eyes. Typical Ravenclaws.

…

Elsa has never, ever, in all her seven years at Hogwarts, liked the dining hall. It's noisy, messy and just _completely_ wrong. She knows it's the only place in the whole castle to eat, and it's rather common in most schools, but do students need to act like such vultures when consuming food? It's not as if there is going to be none of it left. The elves in the kitchens always make sure of that.

Nevertheless Elsa cringes as the dining hall's doors swing open. Belle adjusts her glasses again and the pair head inside the hall walking towards the Ravenclaw table. Belle of course has to make a quick stop to the Gryffindor table before catching up with Elsa at theirs. That's what happens when you're boyfriend is in Gryffindor.

Belle of course happens to be dating the most popular boy in school, Adam Beast. Elsa finds his name rather amusing since his size is rather larger than most boys their age. Belle of course disagrees, thinking that Adam is drop dead gorgeous, but then again so do all the girls at Hogwarts so maybe Elsa is just missing something.

She's never been too observant on romance. To her it's another frivolous affair. She sees no point in dressing up for a boy, when what she's wearing is perfectly practical. And what's the deal with roses anyway? Anna always seems to receive them from Kristoff to which she giggles (another thing Elsa can't stand, _giggling)_ and whenever Elsa asks about the fascination with the flowers, Anna just always rolls her eyes and tells her, "One day you'll meet the perfect guy and you'll know exactly why and wonder why you ever used to think that."

Elsa usually just scoffs at her because really no grown woman should _giggle_ over _flowers_. Honestly, it's as if Elsa is the only mature person around.

Still though…it'd be nice to have someone look at her the way Kristoff looks at Anna or Adam looks at Belle. The blonde certainly doesn't need anyone like that but…it'd still be nice.

The only person in the whole school who Elsa can be around and not have the conversation of boyfriends and how great they are is Merida, the best chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The fiery redhead is Adam's best friend, and unbeknownst to Belle (at least…that's what Adam thinks), his confidant in all things female which is idiotic because everyone knows Merida is a tomboy through and through. But they've been friends since first year so…he doesn't trust anyone else more…well other than Belle obviously.

Elsa waves to her comrade in the single life who grins back. Unfortunately though behind Merida is a certain white haired boy who waves with a smirk on his face at Elsa.

Jack Frost, the bane of Elsa's existence.

The guy is anything but attractive. He's got the title of the Slytherin Sex god, Merlin knows why because if anything Frost is the opposite if sexy and anything remotely close in definition. Her hand lowers itself and her eyes glare into his head.

Oh how she loathes that Slytherin. And of course, with her luck, he happens to be Hans's best friend which makes absolute no sense to the blonde because Hans is the opposite of him. Granted, he's still a jackass but in the more conniving, secretive way. Frost is so blunt with his mischievousness Elsa wonders just how Headmistress McGonagall puts up with him.

The blonde flicks her hair as a way of putting Frost's antics to rest though she can practically hear his snickering as she moves to sit into her seat. Luckily Eugene is there, her other best friend and he is much more tolerable that Frost.

Sometimes Elsa wonders why Eugene isn't Gryffindor but considering how hard he works on his grades, she isn't really surprised that he's in her house. He likes to play jokes on the younger students, but not as much as he used to in his fifth year. His girlfriend probably plays a role in that, being a Hufflepuff and all (another pairing that Elsa will never understand).

Speaking of the Hufflepuff, the brunette comes over and kisses Eugene's cheek and places herself down beside him. He runs his hands fondly through her hair and then goes back to eating.

Elsa's always found it odd why he does that not to mention that Rapunzel's hair looks like it was chopped off. The blonde has never made a comment though. It's rude to ask questions of things that clearly must be personal.

"So Elsa…are you excited for the Yule Ball?"

That pulls the blonde out of her thoughts as she stares incredulously at the brunette. Eugene laughs because he knows Elsa would rather do anything but go to a dance…well, maybe not quidditch.

Rapunzel of course fails to notice Elsa's look and rather stares earnestly at the blonde, as if her doe eyes will get Elsa to agree. That isn't going to work though because Elsa is immune to all types of begging. Being Anna's sister taught her how.

Her friend is no exception.

"You are joking yes?" asks Elsa.

"Uh…no…"

"Babe, Elsa would do anything but a dance. Seriously she hates these things."

Rapunzel pouts and crosses her arms, very much unimpressed with Elsa's opinion.

"But it's romantic!"

Eugene snorts and that's when Belle joins them, giving them odd looks here and there.

"What's got Eugene in a fit?"

"Rapunzel thinks Elsa should go to the dance."

Belle doesn't find it amusing and shrugs, agreeing with the idea. To that Elsa gasps and Eugene laughs even harder.

"I'm not going!"

"It'll be good for you."

"_Good for me_? Please, the only good thing for me is to get the grades to make –"

"Mistress of Magic. We know." The others chorus together. To that Elsa huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, there are more important things than some dance." The blonde says as she stands up, grabbing her bag to head to the library.

"Watch out Queen, you'll be eating your words soon enough."

The girls all look to Eugene who shrugs mysteriously.

"I know someone who has the hots for you."

To that Belle and Rapunzel just gasp and Elsa rolls her eyes once more.

"Well you can tell him all his efforts will be in vain."

With a perfect hair flip, Elsa spins on her heel and heads out of the dining hall, much to her relief while Belle and Rapunzel lean in closer to hear more about the mysterious boy.

…

Libraries are a place of solitude. The silence is the perfect sound to get work done and Elsa plans to take full advantage of that as she makes her way there.

Of course though she doesn't make it to the doors (though she's literally two minutes away from them) before she gets stopped by none of then the worst person on earth, Frost.

It's almost as if he was waiting for her, leaning against the wall with a green apple (she swears he has one attached to him at all times) in his hand, his hair tousled and that smug grin.

He saunters over to her, taking a bite out of the fruit and all Elsa can do is grit her teeth, hoping for it to be over as quickly as possible.

"Hey Queen."

"Frost."

"Whoa whoa hey…easy there. Just wanted to say hi that's all."

Elsa narrows her eyes. She knows better than to trust his word.

"What do you want?"

"Nothin."

He's got a sheepish grin and the blonde knows he's up to something.

"What are you up to?"

"Like I said. Nothing."

"Fine. If it's nothing, I'm going."

As Elsa walks away she hears Frost yell something at her. She turns around and he winks then turns away, leaving her in shock at him.

She swears she heard him say she was looking good today.

…

There's one more week to the Yule Ball and Elsa could not be more frustrated. It's not her fault, not really, but when there are nonstop advertisements about some dance, and you can't go anywhere without hearing about it, it will begin to grate on anyone's nerves.

She's currently hiding herself away in the far corner of the library, bent over books and papers, utterly focused on getting her homework done.

And avoiding her sister at all costs.

It's not her sister's fault either, well it is actually. Anna knows how much Elsa hates dancing and yet still decides to head up the dance, taking charge of the event. That's not her fault, it's what happens next that is.

Anna, bless her soul, just doesn't know when to quit. She pesters Elsa about going, to which her sister lashes out and immediately feels awful because hurting Anna is like hurting puppy. You just feel terrible.

Of course, in that moment with Anna tearing up and running away, Elsa hears clapping causing her to turn around and see Frost grinning ear to ear. She flicks out her wand and sends a hex his way. At least that made her a tiny bit happier.

Eventually she found the younger Queen and apologized to which Anna forgave her fairly quickly, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

From there she ran off and has been hiding in the library ever since.

Elsa's gotten a lot done, and is quite ready to do more until a pile of books is dumped onto the table she's at.

"Excuse me?"

Her head shoots up only to find Frost there, standing rather awkwardly and she raises an eyebrow for an inquiry.

"All the other seats are taken."

Elsa furrows her brow and looks beyond the boy before her only to realize he is right. All of the seats in the library are taken which is beyond strange seeing that no one ever comes to the archive ever.

"Very well. Just…don't do anything…stupid. Stay on that side. Away from me."

"Wouldn't dare." he says grinning while moving to sit down. All Elsa wants to do is wipe that smirk on his face. It's unattractive and makes him look like a prick.

The silence between them as they work is oddly companionable, and Elsa finds her gaze drifting towards the Slytherin fairly often. It's only to make sure he isn't going to do something idiotic of course.

Little does she know that whenever she looks away Jack grins.

…

It becomes a sort of tradition between the two. Elsa almost refers to it as their table but often catches and ends up chastising herself. It's never _their_ table, it's _her_ table. She's just…sharing with him for the time being.

The library for some reason is always full when he comes.

And not only that but she's beginning to become fond of having him around. He doesn't talk which helps, and it gets rather lonesome working by one's self. She doesn't dare start a conversation though, for fear of ruining whatever camaraderie they've established.

It's six days before the Yule Ball when he begins to speak. She, of course, is quite absorbed in her work that she doesn't quite hear him until he touches her shoulder gently which shoots warmth through her that she has never quite felt before.

She shrugs him off and for a brief moment Elsa thinks a flash of hurt has crossed his eyes. That's ridiculous of course because she hates him, and he despises her.

"Yes?"

"I need some help."

That was most certainly something she never quite suspected from the Slytherin. He always seems so sure of himself, especially in comparing grades with her.

"Oh. In what exactly?"

He mumbles something and Elsa has to lean in. He sighs, scratching his neck and then leans in, whispering it in her ear.

"Charms."

His breath ghosts over her ear and she shivers lightly. Again, she notices how different her body is acting. It doesn't quite register as she's trying hard not to be amused that the big bad Slytherin can't do charms.

"Sure. Any in particular?"

He nods and slides his textbook over, pointing at the charm he's struggling with. She looks it over and smiles. It's not the hardest charm, but most students make the same mistakes when trying to perform it. A simple mispronunciation usually.

"How are you saying it?"

"Volo vos sine risa."

"Ah. That's why. You're doing what everyone else does. It's _volo vos sine risu_ not risa."

She points her wand at the book while saying the spell and they watch as a smile spreads across the cover.

He gives her a genuine smile and Elsa's heart flutters just a little.

…

It's on the fifth day towards the Yule Ball that causes quite a stir. Elsa's minding her own business, reading up on her Transfiguration work when she hears a hoot. The book lowers and her eyes go wide as Eugene laughs, and Belle gasps in delight.

"What. Is. This?"

Her owl Marshmallow (she's not great with naming things) hoots happily as he sets down a bouquet of roses. The hall has gone dead quiet and usually Elsa would be quite happy, but she's not because she's pretty sure everyone is staring at her display.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She doesn't even look at the note, just gets up, grabs her things and leaves with Marshmallow flying behind her.

A pair of eyes follow her, saddening as she disappears.

…

Elsa can't do her work. All she does is sit, staring off into space, her mind completely elsewhere.

It's the damn roses.

She can't for the life of her concentrate because her curiosity is dying to know who sent the flowers. She twiddles her hair in her fingers, the braid slowly beginning to fall apart. Her usual Type A personality doesn't even notice and the locks roll down her back once and for all.

"Hey."

Elsa turns her head up to see Frost standing before her. She smiles and gestures for him to join, because for some reason she feels he's the only one who she can talk to without assumptions being made.

"Nice flowers that you got. Any idea of who sent them?"

"No. I didn't read the note."

"That's a shame. Why not?"

"I'm not that kind of girl. I focus on studies and books. I have goals, dreams, things that can't be thrown away from something so…."

"So what?"

"Foolish. To throw away something so dire for something so pointless as love?"

"What makes love pointless? And besides, I doubt the guy loves you. He probably just wants to get to know you."

"That's the thing isn't it? Love is fleeting. It does not last."

"That's a lie. Take a look at your friends, your sister even. Pretty sure they're happy and in love."

"For now. But what happens when one of them decides they don't like the other person, or their flaws become too much to bear? I've seen it with my own eyes. Hearts become crushed and the pain is too much to bear."

Jack looks at the blonde, her eyes wide with fear.

"You're not against it, you're afraid of it."

"That most certainly is not true."

"You're afraid that if you fall in love, your heart will just end up broken. You finally make sense!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've got to go. Just give him a shot Elsa. He may surprise you."

Elsa gasps in shock as Frost walks away because he called her by her first name, just her first, and it didn't sound as bad as she thought it would.

…

It's a few more days till the Yule Ball and Elsa walks the halls silently, glancing over at the giggling girls, to which she rolls her eyes because clearly they fail to have the maturity level of their age, to the boys giving them roses.

She doesn't mind being away from all the mushy romance, it's not her style, but it'd be nice for someone to at least ask. But then again, she doesn't really give off that impression doesn't she? The blonde knows she is fairly vocal about her displeasures about…romance, so it shouldn't be surprising that no one has asked her.

She sighs, knowing that this topic can drive her in circles and she would rather focus on important things like her studies than the frivolities of her love life.

"Elsa!"

The blonde turns, her skirt swishing around her legs, only to see Belle running up beside her.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Is everything okay?"

Is everything okay? No, everything is _not_ okay; Elsa is in this ridiculous state of turmoil, her heart is yearning for something that her brain completely rejects, and all she can utter out loud is,

"I am perfectly fine."

Fine her arse. But she doesn't let it show, just smiles and shrugs her shoulder to which her best friend takes as a good sign and smiles in relief.

"Good. I was so worried. Look about the flowers…"

Elsa raises an eyebrow looking at her friend. Did Belle have something to do with the large display of unwanted affection?

"I realize that it's a lot, and totally not your style and we should've known better…but –"

Belle is interrupted though by Frost who walks up behind Elsa capturing the girls' attention.

"Elsa I need you help again."

The blonde looks to the Slytherin. He's been doing this a lot, asking for her help in charms and she is rather enjoying it. Frost is really turning out to be, dare she say it, a sweetheart almost. He's a perfect gentleman when she's around and she finds herself blushing more than ever.

It means nothing, it's probably just her hormones going whack so she doesn't let it bother her. Belle on the other hand raises an eyebrow at Jack, to which Elsa fails to notice and it disappears as soon as the blonde turns around.

"Very well. Belle was there anything else?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll just leave you two."

Elsa shrugs and turns her attention to the Slytherin.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The blonde begins to walk away and Jack looks back only to see Belle giving him a thumbs up and smiling ear to ear.

…

The romantic notions stop. There come no more roses, love letters, or anything remotely close to the idea of romance and Elsa discovers that she actually kind of misses it. She sits in the Common Room of the Ravenclaw tower and stares out the window. The dance is tomorrow and she knows all her friends are getting ready to head to Hogsmeade to pick out dresses.

Elsa sighs and directs her focus back to the book before her. There's more important things to worry about than some dance.

Belle comes down the stairs at that moment and sees her friend curled up on the chair reading. She purses her lips and heads back up the stairs, grabs Elsa's coat and comes back down, shoving the piece of clothing into the blonde's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to stop wallowing and don't deny it, you've been doing it for the past hour, ad come with us girls to Hogsmeade to get yourself a dress because you're going to go to the ball and love every second of it okay?"

"Very well."

"Good. Let's go."

Elsa shrugs on her coat and looks to the brunette who is standing there grinning, and she figures that maybe dress shopping won't be so bad after all.

…

The duo head down to the front doors where the others are waiting for them. Elsa sees the usual people but ends up being surprised when she sees Merida standing there. She didn't think the Gryffindor was the type of girl to appear at a ball.

Rapunzel and Anna squeal when they notice Elsa and Belle, running up and giving the pair hugs.

"Oh I am so glad you're coming sis!"

Anna grins and pulls back, causing Elsa to hide her grimace about the situation.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" asks Belle, looking at everyone.

A bunch of yeses are heard except for Elsa and Merida who simply nod along. The group then heads out of the castle and onwards to a carriage which awaits them to whisk them away.

Elsa only cringes again.

…

Despite being around many frilly items of clothing that baffles the Ravenclaw to how they could even being considered dresses, she finds herself rather enjoying the shopping. She scans through the dresses and sometimes she'll pull one out and admire it, and other times she doesn't even glance at it.

It's when Anna comes up grinning that Elsa becomes a tiny bit fearful. She loves her sister but whenever Anna gets a grin that huge, it usually means she's up to something.

"Anna…" Elsa speaks in a warning tone.

"Relax Elsa. I think you'll like this."

She sighs and gives in knowing that she really doesn't have much of a choice despite what she'd like to think. Anna giggles and drags Elsa through the aisles to the dressing rooms where the others await with piles of the clothing in their arms. The girls grin and soon Elsa finds herself pushed in a stall and dresses being thrown at her.

It isn't until a while later where she emerges and everyone gasps and she knows what she's wearing is the one she has to get. The blonde approaches the mirror reluctantly though. She's afraid of what she may see. But the moment she raises her head she agrees with her girlfriends.

This dress is the one.

…

It's the day of the ball and Elsa stands in her room looking out the window to the grounds below. She can see the quidditch field and the game is Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. Both teams are warming up and that's when Elsa sees a flash of white hair. She doesn't know why, but in a moment of pure impulse she throws on her cloak and heads down to the field for the game.

She runs into Belle who is talking to Adam intimately. The pair were obviously getting ready for the game, they're standing there in their cloaks, but clearly got caught up in each other.

"Excuse me guys."

The pair split apart and look strangely at the blonde.

"Elsa, are you going to the game?"

"Yes Belle. I figured with it being the last one before the break why not?"

Belle and Adam exchange a look and grin.

"Well we'll come with you then."

Elsa thinks they're just excited about the match but truth be told they have a completely different reason why.

…

Elsa finds herself in the Ravenclaw stands with her eyes watching the other students begin to file in. Anna and Kristoff aren't coming, she knows this isn't their scene though technically it isn't hers either so really, they could show up.

Soon the stands are full and the game is about to begin. The commentator, whoever they are, is getting the crowd riled up and Elsa rolls her eyes wondering just exactly she's doing.

It's when Rapunzel joins them wearing a massive Ravenclaw scarf that Elsa really questions her presence.

"Rapunzel. What are you wearing?"

"Eugene's scarf."

"Why?"

Belle interrupts then. "It's tradition for the girlfriend or boyfriend of the captain to wear their scarf to their games."

"Oh."

"You'd know that if you came out more often."

"Adam!"

"Well you know it's true."

Belle rolls her eyes and gives her friend a "what can you do look". Elsa meekly smiles and brings her attention to the game which starts. The players zoom around the stadium quickly and the blonde barely has time to focus her eyes on anyone.

That is until she sees Frost who stays still amongst the chaos. The barely there sunlight strokes his face gently and Elsa can't help but gasp. He's absolutely striking in his quidditch uniform, and she can't seem to remove her eyes from him. They follow him as he dips down seeing the snitch, chasing it. Her heart races, this certainly has never happened before, and she clutches the railing as Frost gets hit by a bludger, sending him to the other end of the stadium.

He recovers and she breathes in relief. Little does she know that her friends have caught her reactions and are grinning greater than ever before.

She brushes a strand of hair away and realizes that she's acting irrationally. She shouldn't be worried over Frost. He's nothing to her!

Though deep down she knows that isn't true.

…

The game is almost over as Jack flies around the stadium chasing after the snitch. He loses sight of it though and looks over to the other seeker on the Ravenclaw team and breathes a sigh of relief when they're scanning the air for it too.

It's then that he notices a fleck of gold over near the Ravenclaw side of the stadium. He points his broom that way and zooms over to it but the moment he reaches the snitch, it zips out of his grasp. His head turns only to find it floating in front of Elsa. She seems to be staring at it curiously and it isn't moving. It just floats, almost as if it is waiting for Jack to grab it. He approaches it apprehensively, but it doesn't go anywhere.

Finally he reaches out and grasps it in his hand and the game is called when he raises his fist in the air. The vibration in his palm is good and he grins. He turns though and sees Elsa standing there clapping for him. She smiles demurely and Jack's heart speeds up at the action.

He still can't believe she came.

…

It's after the game and the ball is in two hours. The girls rushed to the Ravenclaw tower to get ready and Elsa couldn't even get the chance to congratulate him.

Instead she's stuck in a chair with her eyes closed as Anna puts makeup on her face. She's blabbering away, Elsa has no idea what she's saying, but she'll occasionally hum an agreement with her sibling which only causes the younger Queen to spiral further into whatever has captured her attention.

The two hours go by fast though and Elsa descends the tower with the others to the dining hall. She's nervous while the other girls rattle on with excitement. Not Merida though. The redhead walks over to Elsa and grins.

"Nervous?"

"Very. I didn't think you liked these things."

"Normally no but I was asked."

"By who?"

"Hiccup."

"Really? I would never…"

"I know. But that's the thing isn't it? He's so unlike me and that just makes me like him so much more."

"Well congrats then on the relationship."

"Thanks. You should try it too Elsa. You never know who will surprise you."

With that Merida grins and moves on up ahead leaving a very curious Elsa behind.

…

They arrive at the top of the staircase which descends towards the doors of the dining hall where all the dates await. Belle, Rapunzel and Anna planned it out with who would go when and everything. First went Belle.

They all watch as she descends down the stairs. Her dress is a bright red strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt is all ruffled and a tiny train extends out. Her hair is half up, half down with a red elastic holding parts of the hair up. She wears gold earrings and a gold necklace that dips fairly close to her cleavage. Her makeup is gold eye shadow with black eye liner and red lips. Adam of course is in shock and kisses his girlfriend with much passion to show his appreciation. The girls giggle (Elsa rolls her eyes) and the boys hoot and holler.

Next up was Anna. Her hair is up in a braided bun with black ribbons hanging down. Her dress has one strap which goes over her left shoulder. The dress itself is black with gold sparkles that are heavily involved in the bodice but eventually spread out the lower the dress goes. Her eyes are stained with black and her lips were that of a golden brown. Kristoff is more passive than Adam when Anna goes into his arms. He pulls back and admires her with the younger Queen giggling and Elsa sighs, happy with how glad Anna is.

She turns to face Rapunzel who grins and almost dashes down the stairs into Eugene's embrace. Elsa has to grab the brunette's arm and give her look which in return receives a sheepish response. With a quick deep breath Rapunzel goes down the steps at a much slower pace than originally intended. Her dress is a soft pink with an empire waist. The skirt ends right below her breasts and the bodice is silver with a small high neckline. The shoulder straps are fairly thick giving the dress a more conservative look.

Eugene is in awe of course and Elsa smirks glad that for once in his life, her best friend is speechless.

With Rapunzel having just headed down the steps, Merida and Elsa exchange a look and then hug quickly.

"Remember what I said Elsa."

"Of course. Now go. Hic is waiting."

Merida grins and blushes, something which Elsa has never seen happened to the Gryffindor. She turns to look and watch as Hiccup's eyes go wide as his date approaches him.

For once Merida's hair is tamed (sort of) by being pulled back into a bun. Her dress has an empire waist and flows smoothly around her legs as she descends. She has one curl that escaped her bun but it's short enough to add style to the hair. The bodice has short sleeves and a V-neck that doesn't go down too far. The whole dress is a deep forest green which just perfectly exists with her hair. Her makeup also has a smoky look but with green accents and her lips are a deep red.

Hiccup smiles and whispers something into Merida's ear causing her to blush and Elsa's heart yearns for their love (because that's the only word the blonde can come up with to describe it). Elsa then realizes they are all waiting for her and she goes down the stairs joining her friends.

They enter the dining hall and Elsa takes a deep breath. She may wish for love but for now she's happy to just spend time with her friends.

…

The dining hall has been changed to a winter wonderland. Icicles hang from floating chandeliers, the ceiling turned into a fresh snowfall. Snow decorates the walls with candles giving off a faint glow.

The hall glitters and glows, illuminating the floor which looks like ice. The group is in awe and even Elsa herself is impressed.

They walk through the crowd finding a table to sit at and that's when Elsa notices Frost standing over by a bunch of Slytherin girls all who are giggling uncontrollably. He has that smug grin and clearly is enjoying the attention too much.

The blonde feels a pang at her heart and can't help but be a tad jealous of the girls. Most certainly not because they're _giggling_ (honestly could they be more obvious?) but just because they've captured his attention; something which Elsa knows she used to have.

She sighs and turns her head away from the sight and onto the dance floor where her friends have all gathered. The song is fairly fast and Anna comes over grabbing Elsa's hands and dragging her to the floor.

Despite the fact that Elsa originally never wanted to go she finds herself laughing and spinning around with everyone. It's a party and she's having an enjoyable experience.

A while later Elsa's sitting at the table, her finger faintly tracing the glass and every once in a while she'll glance at the couples on the floor, swaying back and forth.

"You might break the glass you know."

Elsa stands up, turning around while doing so only for her eyes to confirm the voice. It's Jack and he's looking at her…oddly.

"You look stunning."

She blushes and looks back up smiling. Her dress is long, fitted to her body and stretching out about the knees (kind of a mermaid style). It has metallic black and royal blue shards that are fairly big until the knee to which tulle of royal blue outstretches and the shards become small and few. The bodice has an empire waist line with a sweetheart neckline. It would be considered strapless, but a see through material precedes over the neckline to form short sleeves which also hold shards of colour but only on the shoulder not the chest. To top it off her hair rests in a bouffant bun and her eyes have a deep smoky look with blue accents and deep purple lips.

A slow song starts up and Elsa recognizes it as a muggle song that Eugene often plays on his iPod thing. She looks to the floor and then back to Jack who has his hand outstretched.

"Care to dance?"

Elsa nods demurely and takes his hand gently. He leads her to the floor and pulls her into his arms, his left hand going to her waist and his right taking her left. He does it so gently that Elsa's heart beats faster and she wonders why she never saw him this way before.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

The lyrics drift slowly over the crowd on the floor and Elsa can see boyfriends pulling their loved ones closer. She can't bear to look at Jack and she's not entirely sure why.

_You're the feel, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

"Elsa…"

The blonde's eyes shoot to the boy before her and he looks so earnest, and yet so nervous.

"Yes?"

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

He's silent for a bit as the chorus plays and for a moment Elsa wonders if he planned it that way, but he begins to speak again so she figures it's just her imagination playing up on her.

"You know all the romance stuff that had been happening to you?"

"Yes…"

'I know who it was."

"Who?!"

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

The move slowly around the floor and Elsa fails to notice her friends' eyes on her. She's too wrapped up in this moment with Jack.

"Who was it?"

"It was me."

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

Elsa takes it in shock because in all honesty, he was the last person she thought would ever see her that way.

"But you…you hate me."

"I have never and could never hate you. If anything I'm in love with you. I've been trying to take things slow since my first attempt failed."

He chuckles a bit but Elsa can't seem to join him. She's still trying to process it all.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Her mind goes through his past actions. The beginning was him acting like a little boy who has a crush. But rather than pulling on her pigtails, he made fun of her making her think he hated her when really it was the opposite all along. Then came the big gestures to which he was trying to show her his affections by being anonymous and spontaneous but it ended up backfiring. After that was the subtle intrusion into her life, to which he would appear in the library. Now when she really thinks about it he obviously got people to come into the archive. How she has no idea, but it's of little concern now. And he through just being with her, he wormed his way into her heart so that when he didn't show up for whatever reasons...she misses him.

And then he told her to take a chance. As did all her friends.

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

So what was she waiting for? Elsa looks down at their feet and Jack begins to pull back and she realizes that the love she's been searching and yearning for is right in front of her the whole time. She's just been too blind to see it.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Elsa tenderly looks at Jack and finally reaches up to gently touch his face. Her fingers are light and his face is soft. With great sensitivity she pulls him towards her and kisses his lips. A bunch of excitement occurs behind her but it's faint because all the pair can feel is each other in that moment. Too soon they pull back and rest their foreheads together. The song has ended and a new soft one has come on.

"Elsa…"

"I just can't believe…"

Jack pulls back and lovingly strokes her chin. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Well you've got me now."

He grins and kisses her again and all the Ravenclaw can do is kiss him back and think why did she ever used to think love was so frivolous when it was actually so wonderful.

…

A/N: So this is going to be a series of one shots off different fandoms that take place in Hogwarts. This was my first one so I hope you all enjoy it! For the next one shot what fandom do you want more…

Community?

Or

Grey's Anatomy?

Please comment your pick. The fandom with the most votes will be the next Hogwarts Tale!


	2. Tale Two: Community

Tale Two: Dance Again

"Dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire."

― Robert Frost

Jeff Winger has always prided himself on his uncanny ability to manipulate people. It's not that he means to do it (who are we kidding of course he does), he just happens to be really, really good at it.

It's all in the charisma.

So as he walks the halls and winks at the females who shriek and giggle (and he flinches because _wow_ are their voices high), grins at the males (the custodian Leonard just grunts), and moves smoothly he figures that life could not be better. Sure he doesn't have friends, but he has something better…

Acquaintances who don't particularly bother him…just grovel and worship at his feet.

Speaking of one of the devils himself is Alan, who comes up and slings an arm over Jeff who rolls his eyes because compared to Jeff's popularity Alan is scum.

Nothing but the bitter taste on one's tongue.

"What do you want Alan?"

"There's going to be a big party going down in the Gryffindor Common Room. Feel like crashing it with me?"

As any true Slytherin, Jeff grins at the idea of publicly embarrassing the opposing house. He loves knocking their high and mighty attitudes down a few pegs. Especially the blonde who he's shared a few late nights with only to have her be an absolute psycho full of pure _bullshit_ who thinks of herself better than anyone because of something she calls _values_…

Britta 'hot mess' Perry.

She's one of the very scorching girls on campus, but her off putting "let me save everything" personality is just _such_ a turn off. She's still popular amongst the guys though and that pisses Jeff off because she _so_ doesn't deserve all the attention she gets.

"Always. What've you got planned?"

"You'll see. There'll be fireworks though. Just be there."

Alan pats Jeff's shoulder and dashes off to class. The Slytherin just shakes his head and heads off to his next period; Ancient Runes.

It's his least favourite subject and a sense of brooding overcomes the brunette who too soon arrives at the door for his liking and has to draw a hand down his face to get himself prepared. There is nothing worse in his mind than Ancient Runes.

With a deep breath Jeff pushes the door open to his impending doom and enters the classroom. It's a seventh year class taught by the absolutely, horrible, Professor Cornwallis.

Jeff strolls through the dimly lit room and takes his seat at one of the many empty desks. Hardly anyone takes Ancient Runes; he can't blame them because it's ridiculously boring. At least it's got the two intelligent houses which somewhat makes up for the aggravating pain in his brain because then their grades will be good.

Speaking of intelligence, Cornwallis enters and Jeff just watches the man strut his way to the front of the classroom. His eyes fail to follow him all the way though because they stop on a petite brunette who's actually a second year taking a seventh year course.

Annie Edison.

The girl is somewhat psychotic, (who isn't in this school?) but she's a smart cookie and obviously one of the students who tries _way_ too hard. Jeff rolls his eyes. It's not just the fact that she's smart though that annoys him though. It's the fact that she doesn't look his way. _Ever_.

He remembers when she was in first year and fawned over him like all of the other girls; she even managed to get a kiss out of him (which was amazing, not that he's ever going to say that out loud) on the last day before summer vacation but then after that…she ignored him and he has no clue why.

Jeff shakes the thoughts away and focuses on the class. He has more important things than to worry about Annie Edison, no matter how good of a kisser she was _which she_ _wasn't_.

…

It's halfway through Ancient Runes that Winger's life really goes downhill. Professor Cornwallis decides to give everyone a project on an ancient magical civilization and their runes and do a presentation and report on them in pairs. Jeff can already feel in his gut that this will not work out in his favour. So he waits as the professor announces the pairings. His eyes are shut tight, his hands squeezing the table and he hisses when he hears his name and his partner's.

"Jeff Winger and Annie Edison."

Damn damn and double damn!

…

Jeff shoots out of the classroom as fast as possible and heads straight to the library. He plans to avoid Edison for as long as possible, because knowing him he'll start obsessing over their kiss, even though it meant nothing, and he'll wonder why she acts like it meant nothing (well it doesn't…sort of…) and he _cannot_ afford to go down that road.

And it _does_ mean nothing. Really. At least, that's what Jeff keeps telling himself.

Merlin he needs a bottle of firewhisky.

…

Annie Edison meanwhile stares off as Winger walks away and she rolls her eyes because he's such a typical guy, leaving the work to the smart one. The brunette has no idea what she ever saw in him other than his gorgeous body and wicked lips.

_Focus Annie._

She straightens her skirt and fixes her hair and then proceeds over to the Ravenclaw tower to get started on the assignment. At least she likes Ancient Runes. She knows she'll get a good mark on it especially if she starts now. Knowing everyone else they probably won't begin until the day before it's due. It's then that she runs into a seventh year Hufflepuff, Shirley Bennett.

It's not that Annie doesn't like her, she's one of the sweetest women… it's just that she can be sometimes _too_ sweet.

"Hi Shirley!"

"Oh hello there Annie. I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm just heading back to my tower to do some work."

"Oh okay."

Annie could sense something wrong with the older woman and she really didn't want to ask but damn her curious nature!

"Is something wrong Shirley?"

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Well actually, do you know that Gryffindor Britta?"

Annie can already feel her rage begin to boil because she absolutely _loathes_ Britta Perry the snooty Gryffindor (and no it has _nothing_ to do with that fact that she and Jeff used to hook up. Really).

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well she's holding a party in the Gryffindor tower after the game and well…I wasn't invited. I know she doesn't really know me but it would've been nice to have been included."

Annie sighs and looks around the hallway. She was invited to the party, she's got no clue why and frankly doesn't really want to go because there are _so _much better things to do with her time, but most likely Winger is going to be there and she knows she _shouldn't_ be so rash, Ravenclaws are _not_ rash, but she just wants him to see how great she is _without_ him since he seems to be doing _so_ great after their kiss and acting like he's not effected.

Annie sighs again because her mind is racing a mile a minute and it's then that she gets her idea.

"Hey Shirley you can come with me. I don't really want to go but it will be much better with you there."

Annie knows she's being conniving. She doesn't really want Shirley there but it will help distract the idiot Gryffindor if a Hufflepuff is there. Britta has a weird obsession with Hufflepuffs believing them to be the best people to join her on her rampages through Hogwarts about saving one creature or another.

Annie in all honesty doesn't really care. She just wants Winger to see her and only her even though she has _no_ interest in him. Really.

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely Shirley! Absolutely."

…

Jeff looks at his watch grinning as he fixes the collar on his shirt and belt on his pants. He runs his hands through his hair and gives the smouldering look to the mirror. He's hot and he knows it. And tonight he's going to prove it. He's not entirely sure why he feels he needs to, but it's a nagging feeling in his gut that _someone_ doesn't quite understand who he is in this school and she needs to be proven wrong. _Insanely_ wrong. You know, in case she's there.

So he meets up with Alan and a few other Slytherins and they head to the Gryffindor common room to party hard. They've got all the gizmos they need to make this party one to remember, and quite possibly embarrass the stupid house too.

Jeff is so thankful muggles created paintballs.

…

They enter the party casually. No one can suspect anything, though really Slytherins are always the suspicious house. Despite inner house unity and all that other crap, people still can't get past the prejudices of house rivalry. Slytherin will always be bad (fucking Tom Riddle made sure he tainted the name), Gryffindors will always be the heroes (does no one remember Peter Pettigrew?), Ravenclaws will always have a stick up their asses (even though with that kiss Edison sure proved him wrong. DAMN HIS BRAIN FOR BRINGING HER UP), and Hufflepuffs will always be great finders (and incredibly lame).

So really the group is just playing up to their name. You can't really blame them.

Alan winks at Jeff and disappears to put the plan in action. He nods and heads over to the punch because that's where he gets to play his part. Of course with his luck on arrival he notices the last person he'd ever think would show up to a party let alone a Gryffindor one (though he was really hoping she would).

She's standing there in pure ethereal beauty and Jeff can feel his mouth run dry at the mere sight of her. Her dress is a deep blue making her doe eyes pop; her hair cascades down in waves and Jeff can't help but yearn to run his finger through the soft tresses. He gulps, knowing very well her presence is distracting him from his job and _no one_ distracts Jeff Winger. He'll show her.

The Slytherin sneaks over to the punch bowl, spiking it _very_ thoroughly. He gives Alan the thumbs up and then turns around to find Annie twirling her hair like a girl with a new crush and Jeff grits his teeth because it's _not him_ that she's fawning over, it's the idiotic Gryffindor chaser Vaughn.

He stomps over and grins maliciously towards the chaser who doesn't even notice the twitching in Jeff's hand.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much surf kid. Look I hope you don't mind if I steal Edison from you for a minute do you?"

"Nah man. Have at her."

"Thanks."

Jeff grabs the brunette and drags her over to a corner in the far end. He pushes her form against the wall and that familiar smell of bubblegum wafts into his senses and he can't help but let his body grind her to hers causing her to whimper. His grin goes feral, in fact his whole body goes animalistic and he can barely control himself next to her petite frame. She's not allowed to have this effect on him. She's only second year after all.

"Winger…"

Her voice drips in hot heat, breathy and flustered and it makes him begin to kiss her neck because _hot damn_ she tastes _so good_. And he can feel his resolution slipping because she's second year and he's seventh and this is _so wrong_ on _so many levels_. But damn if it doesn't feel good because it feels _fucking great_.

It's then that sounds begin to go off and the pair spilt apart to take a look at the fireworks display going off in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Except it isn't fireworks, it's the paint bomb, fully loaded and about to explode. Steam leaks out from the top and Jeff realizes that Alan has disappeared leaving Jeff to take the blame.

He rushes towards the bomb, with Edison hot on his heels. Perry is there of course, screaming at people to get out. Jeff is damning Alan in his head to hell and back because the guy is a fucking idiot for letting him take the blame. He's going to suffer big time.

The pair has to push past students who are running out of the room as quickly as possible before the bomb goes off. It's a mess, and soon there are only about twenty people left to which the bomb explodes. Jeff grabs Edison and drags her behind a table, pushing it over to block the soon to come paint, Britta jumps behind a sofa, and a few others hide themselves.

It's a loud boom and paint splatters against the walls and Jeff's reacting, pulling Edison's tiny body into his and he finds that she molds perfectly. Not that it matters.

It's then dead quiet in the room and the pair looks to each other before slowly raising themselves up to look at the damage. Edison gasps and Jeff can only agree. The place is a disaster, covered in dripping colours of green, silver, red, gold, yellow, black, grey and blue. Jeff's eyes stray over to the others who are untouched and he notices Britta, a Hufflepuff, another Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw, and finally Pierce the stupidest, perverted Slytherin.

It's of course then that the Headmaster Pelton walks in and Jeff can only wince as the unnaturally high voice begins to ask questions that none of them have the answer to.

They are so screwed.

…

Annie watches in wide eyes as Headmaster Pelton walks through the mess waving his wand here and there. He's wearing some ridiculous outfit; she's learned not to ask about these things, and he soon turns his eyes to all the remaining students untouched by the paint; herself, Winger, fucking Britta, Abed and his boyfriend Troy, Shirley and with their terrible luck, Pierce. The group stands there awkwardly with Shirley looking to the floor, Abed watching intently, Troy playing with Abed's hair, Pierce looking too appreciatively at Britta, Britta having the blush rising to her cheeks after being caught, and Winger standing there, rolling his eyes.

Which causes Annie to roll hers. Could he be any lamer? Trying to be all cool. As if. She knows he's screaming on the inside because this is Headmaster Pelton, who has a thing for Winger, despite _trying_ to act like _no one_ knows thought let's face it…

_Everyone_ knows.

"So all of you will be reporting to detention. Except you Jeffery. I'm sure you weren't a part of this."

Annie's eyes go wide and the moment Winger steps forward she grabs his wrist whipping him behind her and storms up to the Headmaster.

"Are you kidding me? This whole thing was his idea! We're the ones who shouldn't have detention!"

"Jeffery is this true?"

Annie turns around to face the Slytherin who's glaring at her. She opens her eyes big and wide, inwardly grinning because she knows he can't resist her doe eyes.

"Alright fine. It was my idea."

The Ravenclaw grins and then goes serious as she turns to face the Headmaster and Jeff has to give her props. She can be pretty Slytherin when she wants to be and damn it's _hot_.

The Headmaster gasps and places a hand on his chest as if he's been terribly offended. "Jeffery! You'll all be reporting to Mr. Chang's hut tomorrow for detention at 7. Shame on all of you."

Not only do they have detention now, but they have it with _Señor Chang_ as he likes to be called.

"We're so fucked." whispers Winger to which Annie can only agree.

…

The group of sorrowful beings arrive at the hut resting on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest precisely at seven o clock.

Chang is there, waiting for them with his wand in hand and he's glaring at the losers coming towards him. He counts seven of them and grins because it's the most popular kids in each house, except for Pierce, and he can finally teach the brats a lesson.

"So you're the freaks who are spending detention with me."

There are a few grumbles and grunts and Chang looks over the unhappy group and motions with his head towards the Quidditch field.

"Let's get going then."

…

Night descends drastically over the group who sit in the quidditch shed, scrubbing old brooms and cleaning the quaffles. The bludgers shake in their boxes and no one touches them, leaving them off to the side in fear that one light tap could send the box into a state of madness.

Jeff sits on a stool polishing a Cleansweep broom, one of the worst brands out there, and while he's trying to focus he can't because his eyes keep straying over to the Ravenclaw in the corner.

She's so preoccupied in fixing the broken wood with her wand she doesn't even notice him burning holes into her gorgeous head.

"Wow Winger. Didn't know you fell for those smarter than you. Thought you liked them dumb and hot."

Jeff rolls his eyes and grits his teeth, shooting an appraising smile towards Britta though his face screams sarcasm.

"Never knew you considered yourself in that category. This explains so much about you. Tell me, do you find me more attractive because you fall into that category or because you think you don't?"

"Shut it Winger. We both know all you want to do is fuck her and let's face it; her cold shoulder is the only thing keeping your dick interested. You liked the chase and that's all you're good for."

As much as Jeff would like to prove the snarky Gryffindor wrong he himself has wondered if maybe that's all he wants Edison for. She is incredibly hot, that's obvious, but he can't help thinking that isn't it. There's something else niggling at his brain. He just can't place a finger on it.

"Sure. Whatever Britta."

"Really? No sarcastic remark? No witty comeback? Has Jeff Winger gone soft?"

The Slytherin shoots her a look of _as if _and about to speak until a Ravenclaw with a skinny frame and too wide eyes comes forth. He's socially awkward from what the Slytherin had seen and he realizes this is the guy who introduced himself in their first year. Immediate guilt creeps up the brunette's neck and he shoots it down. Just because he dumped his first real friend for acquaintances doesn't make him a jackass. He had to make a place for himself to survive the Slytherin hierarchy.

"Actually Britta over the course of our detention you'll see Jeff soften more. He's going to present a tough front, but that's just his own personal character's plot coming out. It will intertwine heavily with Annie's, and hopefully resolve the tension that's in this room."

The pair stared at Abed incredulously, and he just looked at each of them with his big, creepy eyes.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm Abed. You're Britta. Throughout the night you'll try to resolve the psychological issues in your life by trying to solve others. You'll fail though because that's your character. Don't take it personally; it makes it more entertaining for the audience when they watch your failures. Jeff here is the one they want to see develop a sensitive side so they can believe there is some good in this world."

Neither knows what to say to the Ravenclaw so they just stare at him dumbly with their jaws open. It's then that Annie walks over and places a hand on Abed's shoulder.

"Abed? Are you okay?"

"I'm just explaining the overall plot to these two and stop a potential fight that could send us all spiraling into another reality."

"Right…well I believe Troy was looking for you."

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

With that Abed leaves and Annie turns to face the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working? You have better things to do than aggravate Abed. But what can you expect from the idiotic and evil houses?"

Annie turns and heads back to her task and Britta fumes as she watches the petite brunette walk away.

"Why that little…."

"Leave it Perry. She'd beat you in a verbal sparring hands down. Probably a wand fight too."

"That's not true!"

"Come on. The chick's the brightest witch of our age, taking all seventh year courses instead of second year and has been known for her badass hexes in the Duelling club. You'll stand no chance."

The blonde grumbles as she moves back to her spot to work off the rest of her detention. Jeff meanwhile lets his eyes stray to the Ravenclaw who is grinning ear to ear because she just fixed the broom. It makes the Slytherin quirk up a smile which disappears the moment Pierce (Merlin damn him) appears. He's the only Slytherin in existence who refuses to graduate. Jeff doesn't even know how long the guy's been in seventh year.

"What do you want Pierce?"

"Well Jeff this whole situation that we're in reminds me of a time when…"

And he prattles on about some conquest he made a long time ago. Jeff tunes him out because nothing Pierce has to say is ever really important and he'd rather keeping staring at Edison stalkerishly. Her movements are slow and precise as she wipes down the broomstick. She doesn't want to miss anything and Jeff can practically imagine just how those hands would feel dancing on his skin, the biting of her lip and then his, tongues clashing and…

"Jeffery?"

Jeff shakes away the thoughts and turns to face Pierce, his expression giving a dull look.

"Yeah?"

"You seem lonely. I know many fine gentlemen who would suit your tastes."

"Once again Pierce, I am not gay. I like women. Only women."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Jeffery."

Pierce leaves the young Slytherin's side and goes back to his task. Jeff runs a hand down his face, aggravated and tired of dealing with the stupidity of those around him. In all honesty, the Slytherin can't wait to get out of the hellhole known as Hogwarts. He's got goals and the year is _so close_ to being finished.

So darn close.

But it's then that Edison walks by to talk to Abed and Troy and he figures that maybe being at Hogwarts isn't that bad.

…

Annie plops herself down beside her two best friends and watches as they act all couply. She usually makes remarks about it but she's gotten tired of the jealously she contains. She hadn't really even noticed that she wanted love until Abed in his usual blunt manner pointed it out to her that her words were just a cover for her yearning heart.

That had made the brunette think and in a ridiculously and yet desperate act she ended up kissing Jeff Winger, King of the Slytherins, way back when.

She really should have known better. She, like all the other first years, had a crush on the sixth year (at the time) and wanted him to like her back. Everyone of course knew he had a thing with Britta Perry despite their loud disputes in the dining hall or regular halls.

She had been minding her own business when it happened, walking the hall to her next class which happened to be a sixth year one. From there the brunette crashed into the Slytherin who dropped that ovary exploding grin that makes her weak in the knees, and what was she to do? She couldn't resist him…

So she kissed him…

Sure it wasn't the greatest thing but ever the hopeless romantic, Annie figures it was _kind of_ romantic…kind of being the key phrase. Though the more she thinks about it the more she realize how utterly _stupid_ it was. Really why would Jeff Winger of all people, King of the fucking Slytherins, like her?

Hence the whole _"Let me avoid him at any costs to let him know it meant nothing."_ Though that hasn't exactly been going as well as she thought it would.

Damn him and his ability to be everywhere she is! Seriously can't he take the hint? She isn't interested! Well she is…but she doesn't want him to know that.

Right?

…

Jeff groans as the minutes tick by. He's tired, hungry and just wants to curl up in his bed in his room to relax and sleep. Maybe even dip down to the kitchens to grab a snack before bed.

He's gets relief when Chang walks into the hut and inspects their progress. The short man walks around, his eyes going over the brooms and then to them.

"So which one of you did it?"

The group look at each other, their eyes full of questions. Something bad happened?

"I know one of you did it. One of you broke my favourite broomstick in this shed."

Chang holds up a Firebolt 360, one of the few legendary classics left and Jeff wants to cry because the broom is so beautiful and how can anyone destroy something so precious?

"Who did it huh?"

His eyes stray over to Edison and Jeff growls under his breath while clenching his fists. Chang better step away from the Ravenclaw if he knows what's good for him.

"Mary Ann?"

Jeff breathes a sigh of relief. If Chang doesn't know her name then she'll be fine.

"Grandpa."

Chang's moved onto Pierce now and the Slytherin inwardly grins, knowing that Pierce is going to say something dumb and get into even more trouble. Unfortunately for Jeff, the older man stays silent making Chang move on.

"Jackée."

He's looking at the Hufflepuff now who is quivering in fear and Jeff only rolls his eyes because of course the Hufflepuff is afraid of Chang. His eyes land on Edison then and she's glaring at him to which he smirks and blows her a kiss with just his lips. She huffs and rolls her eyes and Jeff bristles at the cold shoulder.

He needs to get inside her head… and maybe other places too.

"Kumar."

The group all look to Abed who just stares at Change with his bug eyes and Jeff's eyes dart back and forth between the two. Neither back down but Chang glares and Abed just…stares.

Chang breaks away and Abed blinks in retaliation.

"Grandpa and Jackée you're free to go."

The pair get up gleefully while Britta jumps up too but full of the typical Gryffindor anger.

"What the hell? Why do they get to go?"

"Because blondie we all know that you're pining over Winger who will never return your affections therefore giving you a perfect reason for making the muggle paint thing explode. Now these ones are leaving. The rest of you back to work!"

With that Change leaves with Shirley and Pierce following his coat tails. The rest of the group looks at one another and shrugs, moving back to cleaning the quidditch shed.

An hour passes and Jeff groans loudly, incredibly fed up with being in the dusty old shed.

"Well winger if you hadn't put the paint bomb in the room none of us would be in this mess."

Jeff glares at Edison who's own eyes are glaring daggers at him. He rolls them and sighs, a hand running through his hair as he does so.

"Let loose why don't you Edison? Or are your knickers always in such a twist?"

"For your information Winger I know how to have fun. And leave my panties out of this."

Jeff scoffs and in retaliation Edison slams down the broom and cloth that were in her hands. She stands up, her skirt falling down in the softest waves, practically caressing her long legs that just go on for miles and Jeff has to catch himself before drooling. She storms over but his eyes can't seem to leave the ivory towers as they make their way towards him.

"Eyes up here idiot."

Jeff lets his eyes slowly drift up, taking in all of Edison (because when will he be having this chance again?), till they finally land on her doe eyes.

And Merlin damn him, her eyes are like oceans drawing him in and willing him to get lost at sea.

"You do know Annie that the reason he's so focused on your looks is because he's been heavily neglected as a child because of his mom leaving him."

The group all turn to Britta, annoyed and questioning looks on their faces and she merely shrugs.

"For you information Britta my mom never left me it was my father. I had a great childhood unlike you who runs away from her parents who are the sweetest people on earth. If anyone's the fucked up one, it's you."

The room all looks to Jeff who glares at the blonde who glares right back.

"My parents? Since when have you talked to my parents?"

"Actually Britta every one of us have met your parents. They're on the parent's board for Hogwarts and make regular visits."

"It's true." remarks Troy and Annie nods along.

Britta gasps like a fish out of water and the group merely tries not to laugh at her shocked (and unflattering) expression.

"YOU TALKED TO MY PARENTS?"

"Yes Britta. Did we not already establish this?"

The group nods and Jeff turns his glare back to Britta. The blonde sputters, unable to form words. As a result she sits down, her eyes drawn to the floor in shock and Jeff sighs, turning around to find Edison has completely left the conversation and is back to doing her work.

Jeff slowly gets up and head over to the brunette but turns around feeling a pair of eyes on him. He sees Abed staring while Troy is focused on something else and he shivers, turning back to the Ravenclaw before him.

"Edison."

Her eyes go up and she sighs.

"Winger."

It's an awkward silence then, with neither knowing what to say. Jeff knows he should speak next, after all he started the conversation, but he just doesn't know what to say.

"What do you want winger? Unless it's about our project which you ran away on me, then I have no interest in hearing it."

Jeff pulls up a chair and sits on it, crossing his arms on the top which faces the brunette before him.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Edison's eyes shoot to his and he grins sheepishly. Her look is only puzzled at his admission and he himself has no idea why he said it.

"Why did you run?"

"Well the thing is…"

He doesn't really want to say why he ran, but this is Annie Edison, the second year who's too mature for her age and the most beautiful girl he knows. He's _embarrassed _now that he looks at her and thinks about it. Embarrassed about how he feels.

Britta was wrong. He's not lusting after the Ravenclaw, he genuinely likes her. Brains and all. But can he tell her that? Because from the looks of it, she has no interest in him despite the kiss being _amazing_ last year.

Then again, it was last year so clearly all feelings are gone.

But at the party she'd been _flustered_ and _yearning. _And Merlin knows in that moment she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. _He knows it. _

And finally Jeff stares at the brunette before him who's gazing curiously at him (he's been quiet for too long) and he's going to make her see _exactly_ how he feels. He wants her and Slytherins always get what they want.

…

Annie watches as thoughts swirl through Winger's mind. She's a little freaked as to how quiet he's being. That and the fact that he's just staring at her…

What the hell is he doing?

And then he just leaves leaving her completely baffled. What. The. Actual. Fuck? Her eyes go wide as he just gets up and leaves the shed without saying a word to anyone.

She's completely dumbfounded and now she looks like Britta, sitting there gasping like a fish out of water.

…

Eventually detention ends early (Chang said they could go but didn't say why. Annie figures it has to do with the missing Winger) and the remaining group is sent back to the castle.

Annie makes her way to the Ravenclaw tower and finally collapses into her bed, snuggling up in her sheets and pulling her stuffed unicorn closer (she can totally have one mind you. She know seventh years who have more than her). Her hair fans out over her pillow while her eyes fall blissfully shut, unaware of the plan the Slytherin below her is creating.

…

Meanwhile Jeff is sitting at his desk, the lamp flickering every so often as he jots down several sentences. He's got a fantastic plan and he's positive the Headmaster will approve since he's all into that inner house unity shit.

Finally, Jeff sets his quill down and grins at the scroll with the faded light illuminating the words on the page. He grins and kisses the paper, knowing that while it may be totally Slytherin of him (He can't help it) it for sure will get him none other than Annie Edison. Because while this style is something he'd never do, it's something that Edison will completely fall head over heels for.

…

Annie stares at the sheet of parcel before her that's been plastered to the announcement billboard. She faintly hears footsteps that come up behind her but she doesn't turn around. She's too focused on the news before her.

"Annie?"

The brunette finally snaps herself away from the staring and turns herself only to find herself face to face with Britta.

"Britta."

"So you saw the news?"

"Yup."

"Ug. This is such a horrendous activity used to defile women. Seriously it's only the females who have to get all dressed up while staining their faces with products that have been abusive towards animals."

"Britta?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

…

Annie sits in her class, tapping her quill against the desk but unable to concentrate.

"Miss Edison?"

Her hand shoots away from her chin with her whole body perking up towards her professor.

"Yes?"

"Please pay attention. We wouldn't want you transfigured into a chair out of the blue."

"Right…"

…

Annie sat in the library sighing. She doesn't know why the ball is so distracting but she just senses that something is going to be off about it. The theme after all is a rave and from her research their not exactly safe. Why would the Headmaster choose that as the theme?

Then again…he's not exactly perfectly sane either. Still…

She shakes her head and brings it back to her assignment with Winger who, of course, is not there with her.

"Annie?"

The Ravenclaw looks up only to find the annoying Gryffindor there and she sighs because didn't her earlier comment get rid of her for the day? Apparently not.

"what do you want Britta?"

"Look I know I'm not completely all…you know…girly and stuff but…well…you know."

"I may be a Ravenclaw but even I can't understand mumbling."

"Fine! Okay look, I do care. I'm a girly girl. I like boys, and I don't like it when they're mean to me, and I don't like it when they stop kissing me and start kissing my friends, I'm not that cool, I'm not JUNO, homeslice."

Annie just stares at the Ravenclaw incredulously. "What?"

"Will you go shopping with me for the ball?"

The brunette laughs and grins while shaking her head.

"You should have just said that before. Then you wouldn't have contradicted yourself and look like an idiot."

"Please? I have no one."

"What about all of your Gryffindor friends?"

"They've already got dresses. They plan for this stuff way too far in advance."

"Fine."

"Sweet. Okay. Let's go now!"

The blonde grabs Annie's arm and drags her out of the library down the hall. They head to their separate towers agreeing to me in the front hall before leaving. Both grabbed their money and purses and soon met one again.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"relax Annie, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Right."

The pair then saw Shirley by her lonesome self, fiddling with her purse. The pair exchanges a glance.

"Hey Shirley!"

The Hufflepuff turns to look around until she realizes it was her they were to. She makes her way over and looks to the other girls.

"Yes?"

"You want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" asks Britta.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. We want you to join us." pipes in Annie.

Shirley smiles and nods and the girls exit the castle off to do shopping.

…

Surprisingly the all have a good time. Annie grins as she sits on the couch, waiting for Britta and Shirley to exit the dressing rooms to show off their dresses. The girls have been laughing all day and Annie decides that maybe neither one of the girls is too bad. In fact… they're kinda great.

She never knew having girlfriends would be so much fun.

Britta than exits, sending the curtains to the sides dramatically. Her head flips up, curls bouncing and Annie snorts in laughter at the silliness.

"Oh Britta that dress looks perfect on you!"

"You don't think it's too Gryffindor?"

Shirley peaks her head out to get a look and nods in agreement with Annie.

"It really does suit you Britta."

"Thanks guys."

"So Britta, do you have a date?"

"Actually yeah I do."

"Who?" the other two girls ask.

"Vaughn."

Shirley squeals but Annie smiles. She may have flirted with Vaughn but she realizes that Britta can have him. Her heart (unfortunately) belongs to someone else.

…

The girls head back to the castle, laughing with their arms linked and many bags hanging off of their arms. It's then the girls see Andre (Shirley's crush) hanging out with Vaughn seeing as their both Gryffindors. Behind them is Jeff with Abed and Troy. The girls look to each other and shrug.

It seems like the headmaster's plan for inner house unity is working.

…

It's the day of the ball and Annie is sitting in front of her vanity, getting ready. Britta is lying on her bed, flipping through Witch Weekly and Shirley is adjusting Annie's hair.

"Guys, it says we should be confident. Confidence executes sexy and that's why guys look for."

"Really?"

"No Shirley. It's a load of hogwash."

"I think it has a point Britta."

"Oh shush Annie. It's just a bunch of false information to lead girls into a false sense of security where men then rip it to pieces."

"Must you always have such a negative view on society Britta?"

"Yeah Britta. Must you?"

The blonde glares at her friends and huffs, setting the magazine aside and rolling off the bed.

"It helps to have a realistic view on life."

"That's not realism dear, that's pessimism."

"Yeah, Vaughn won't be very in to that."

"Vaughn likes me for me okay?"

Shirley and Annie exchange a glance in the mirror and shrug. What can you do?

…

Soon the girls are ready and they descend down the stairs towards the dining hall where the ball is being held. Each one looks stunning and the grin as they approach the doors. With a deep breath Britta pushes open the door.

They gasp as there are strobe lights going crazy with a muggle Dj at the far end facing them. Loud music booms through the room as the girls walk in and students are going crazy on the floor. There are different colours lights everywhere and the girls have to blink a few times to adjust their eyes to the insanity in the room.

"Only Headmaster Pelton…" says Britta to which the other two agree.

Vaughn then approaches the trio and grins.

"Looking good Britta."

She blushes and pushes a curl behind her ear. She's wear a bright red dress, strapless with too tall heels and red lips to boot.

"Thanks."

Vaughn grins and pulls the blonde by the waist, kissing her to which she respond enthusiastically. Annie and Shirley exchange a glance and disappear off to the punch bowls. It's then that Shirley sputters and turns to go the other way because Andre is there in a solid black outfit and she's not sure her gold party dress is good enough.

"Shirley!" Annie hisses.

"I can't go over there. Oh no."

"Why not?"

""because I kissed him and haven't spoken to him since! Do you know how embarrassing that will be?"

Annie does but she isn't going to let the Hufflepuff know that. Shirley is her friend and friends help each other out.

"Look Shirley. You look hot, smoking in fact. You know it, I know it and you need to let him know it. So suck it up and flaunt your stuff. Besides, you know Andre's all about that bass."

Shirley gives Annie a thankful smile and straightens her spine, marching right over to the punch table. She casually pours herself a glass all while Andre stares open mouthed. She pretends he isn't there and Annie grins, knowing the Hufflepuff is going to be fine.

It's then she turns around and runs into a solid chest and a hefty cologne that makes her weak in the knees. She slowly pulls back and bites her lip, knowing exactly who it is.

"Winger."

"Annie."

It's the first time he's said her name and it rolls off like delicious velvet. Silky and smooth. Annie bites her lips harder and she can feel her resolve slipping away and _damn him_ for having this effect on her. She is better than some groveling groupie.

"What do you want?"

It comes out more breathy than intended but Annie screams in success on the inside when she watches the mighty Slytherin closes his eyes and ball up his hand. To that Annie realizes that maybe Jeff is more into her that she thought.

…

Jeff can barely contain himself. Her dress is a little black number, tight on the top but flowy at the bottom. It's short enough to reveal the creamy white skin that Jeff is just dying to touch and her heels are only adding to the effect. Her smoky eyes give him a smouldering look and Jeff has to look away before his situation gets any worse.

"Want to dance?" he finally manages to grit out but not before Annie has stepped into his personal bubble, her breast just briefly brushing his chest and her hand lingering a little bit too long.

"I might. What do you have to offer?"

The Ravenclaw knows she's playing with fire but she just _can't resist_. Jeff may be older than her but she's just as good at seduction as he is.

It's then that Jeff finally loses it and grabs her hand, dragging her to onto the dance floor and pulling her right up against his tight flesh. She moans because here, right now, she feels _so good. _

But then he pulls away and his eyes look so sincere and she wonders if maybe he regrets it, _regrets her._ So she pulls away and that's when it begins.

…

She smells like that usual bubblegum scent and it takes over his senses. Jeff can swear in that moment he's running on hot blood and steamy sex or at least the idea of it.

_Dance, yes (RedOne)_

_Love, next_

_Dance, yes ( )_

_Love, next_

Annie spins in his arms and it feels _so right. _But he can't let her think that he only wants her body. Truth be told he wants all of her and he's going to let her know it. So he pushes her away. It breaks his heart a little to see her doe eyes widen but he knows she'll understand the distance in a moment.

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam_

_Shimmer yay_

_I'm a ol' dirty dog all day_

_No way Jose_

_Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre_

_You should check that out_

_Maybe you ain't turn her out_

_Maybe it's none of my business_

_But for now work it out_

_Let's get this…_

Jeff spins, his born eyes dancing with her blue ones and she's baffled. It's good. She needs to feel out of her element if only for a moment.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid_

_So why should I hide_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

He moves flawlessly and Annie can only stare in shock. What is he up to? Why is the big bad Slytherin acting so out of character?

_So many ways wanna touch you tonight_

_I'm a big girl got no secrets this time_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

All of the sudden, the people behind Annie begin to move and she spins around aimlessly, looking like a person out of place as her eyes strain to follow the blurry movements of her fellow students.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it) _

Annie gasps as Jeff grabs her and spins her around. Her head twists and she's in shock as all of the students as _ballroom dancing_ on the _floor!_ Since when do the people at Hogwarts know how to do this?

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

As soon as the chorus ends, Jeff pulls away and disappears into the crowd. The students spilt and they move around him. He can sense Annie following him, but he briefly checks just to make sure. Yup, she's there, wide eyed and in awe at the situation before her.

So far so good.

_Dance, yes_

_Love, next_

_Dance, yes_

_Love, next _

The movements are precise and Annie can't help but gasp in delight. It's pretty great what they're doing (she's obviously in the middle of a flash mob though why she has no idea) as they swirl around her in a rainbow of colours. She may be a second year but it helps to have friends in higher places…

Then again it strikes her how she did get in. She's a _second year_ not a fourth. She shouldn't be allowed into the ball…so how did she get in?

_Baby your fire is lighting me up_

_The way that you move boy is reason enough_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me) _

Annie follows Winger through the group of dancers who spin around her. One random even pulls her in close and soon Annie finds herself sent along a path through several different partners all who spin her around ceaselessly.

_I can't behave_

_Oh I want you so much_

_Your lips taste like heaven_

_So why should I stop?_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

_(Yeah make love to me)_

Annie's having the time of her life. Jeff of course is moving too, switching partners as he makes his way over to Annie who's giggling with the stupid Gryffindor Vaughn till she's off with someone else. Jeff's eyes linger on the Ravenclaw till he finds himself face to face with none other than Britta.

"So you come up with some whole shebang to impress a girl? Doesn't really seem like you Winger."

The Slytherin looks over to the brunette again who's now with Abed and laughing out loud. Her eyes are closed and her hair bounces in its delicate curls. His brown eyes make their way back to his blonde partner and he shrugs.

"You know Hogwarts isn't like any other school. It's full of misfits, oddballs, old people, failures and more. But yet we're able to come together under one roof all for something as a simple as love. So technically me living here at Hogwarts makes me just as crazy as the rest."

"How poetic."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Britta."

The partners push away and Jeff finds himself face to face with Annie once again. He grins and she smiles, her pearly whites flashing underneath the bright lights.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

As the tempo slows down Annie finds herself dipping lower, her hand staying on Jeff's neck as her eyes remain on his. He supports her drop and the Ravenclaw inwardly grins because she knows what she's doing is seduction of the loveliest kind. She briefly turns her cheek away, her hair cascading down like a waterfall, embracing her flushed effronteries. Her hand faintly traces the floor, the one that isn't holding on for dear life until it brings itself backup to cradle her partner's face.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

As soon as the rhythm picks up Jeff spins the brunette away from him and then back into his chest. She moves down and up, aggravating his member in the most delightful way. She spins away from him again and Jeff's grin goes feral as the best drops and becomes hard.

_(Let's do it loud, and make it last)_

_(Cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)_

_(Let's do it loud, and make it last)_

_(Cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)_

It's then that Jeff splits away from Annie and grins moving back into the dispersing crowd. The whole student body of the male variety moves into the middle of the floor. They're moves are _on point_ and Annie finds herself fanning her bosom because _fuck _they are hot.

_Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman_

_Modern day Hugh Hef [Hugh Hefner] (uh, yes)_

_Playboy to the death (uh, yes)_

_Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)_

_Mami let me open your treasure chest_

_Play dates, we play mates_

_I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate_

_What you think?_

_It's a rumor_

_I'm really out of this world_

_Moon, luna_

_Make woman comfortable_

_Call me bloomer_

_Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya_

_But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'_

_So ahead of myself_

_Everyday's yesterday_

_Want the recipe? it's real simple_

_Little bit of Voli [Voli Vodka], and she'll open sesame _

The men disperse, finding their partners from before and Jeff pulls Annie back in once more. She sighs and wraps her arms around his solid neck. His pulse beats with the music and his hands rest on her petite waist. A toxic aroma fills their sense, blinding them to all the commotion around them. They are the only two who exist in the moment, doing this dance once again.

_Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

The more Annie thinks about it, the more she wishes she simply hadn't avoided Jeff. Granted, they may have never have been in this moment right now (and let's face it, Annie's _all_ about the moment). They've been dancing around each other for months, neither one wanting to admit that they wanted _this_, whatever it was. If they had just been upfront about how they felt after the kiss, talked about like _normal_ people (and she's a _Ravenclaw_ for fucksake, she's all about the practicality) then they'd never have been wasting away precious moments.

But then again, the dancing is half the fun.

_If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(Let's do it do it do it)_

The song's almost over and Jeff doesn't know whether to be thrilled or fearful. Hell, he's gotten girls before just by saying a few words. He's a Slytherin; he knows how to manipulate people into doing his will…

But Annie isn't just any people. She's the girl who's been plaguing his mind for the past months, drawing him in with her beauty and smile, sending him away with her fierce words (which draw him back in like a man desperate for water. She's that oasis he's been searching for his whole life).

He spins her away pulls her in. Hands are everywhere but the eyes stay on one another, refusing to leave in the fear of missing something in the other. The move quickly, feet spinning never stopping, and soon…

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. _

The song's over and everyone around the pair are frozen, waiting for something

"Jeff?"

Her voice is hesitant, almost fearful. He swallows back his fear (he needs that Gryffindor courage right about now), and gently lifts her from the ending position of the ballroom tango they just did. They gaze into one another (what's that saying about the eyes being windows to the soul?)

Because Jeff can swear as he looks into Annie's big doe eyes that she's feeling exactly how he is.

Because falling in love is as scary as hell. You don't know what to expect, you don't really even know until it's too late…

But luckily for them they see to have caught it in the nick of time.

"I think I'm…"

He can't say it. After all of this, Jeff can't say it because there's that if…that question niggling in the back of his mind that's come roaring to the front of his brain like a burning fire…

_What if she doesn't feel the same?_

"Me too."

Annie grins and Jeff breathes a sigh of relief, a real smile blossoming onto his face. He grasps the back of her head, gently, and pulls her in for the hot, searing, _burning_, kiss.

And everyone around them erupts into a massive cheer…with the Headmaster crying off in the corner.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Next tale ~ H2O: Just Add Water Hogwarts Style!


End file.
